


Let's Have Some Rest

by xbluemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbluemist/pseuds/xbluemist
Summary: Albus and Scorpius need some relaxation in their exam period.





	Let's Have Some Rest

"Ten minutes left!" professor McGonagall's voice echoed in the Great Hall.

Al looked up from his parchment. About five minutes earlier he had finished writing and was now checking his answers. He was pretty sure he would get an O on his Potions exam. A self-satisfactory smirk tugged at his lips as he leaned back in his chair, stretching a bit. He shot a glance at the blond boy sitting three chairs before him, just in time to see him run his hand through his short hair, making it even more messy than it already was; his leg was bouncing in a nervous manner.

Al chewed on his lip thoughtfully. 

Scorpius always tended to be a bit nervous about exams (not as much as many other students, though), even though he always did fabulous. Al himself didn't care about his education that much; he wasn't the best student in Hogwarts, far from that, but he managed to do well enough. And Potions, well, it turned out to be his favourite subject, so he actually _was_ a tiny bit nervous about this particular exam because he did have some serious ambitions here. But right now, having his parchment filled with slightly higher than just ordinary level Potions knowledge, he thought the whole exam turned out to be surprisingly easy.

He wasn't particularly worried about Scorpius cause the boy just always did great. Well, being the Hogwarts top student did mean something, right? 

"Five minutes left!"

He heard a sigh. Three seats before him Scorpius scribbled out a few sentences from one of his answers and started scribing on his parchment hastily.

The brunette bit the inside of his cheek, playing with his quill idly while his eyes kept surveying his parchment.

"Very well, put your quills down, please. The exam is over."

Al let out a tired sigh, watching as the product of his two-hours work flies up to settle on the teachers' desk, and then he got up from his seat. The other students were also getting up and leaving the Great Hall. He looked at Scorpius who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. As Al approached him with a soft smile on his face, the blond focused his gaze on Al and smiled back, though he looked strained.

"How did you do?" Scorpius asked in a curious tone, before Al could even open his mouth.

"Good. I think. Well, I'd be surprised if I wouldn't get an O," he grinned proudly, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets.

An amused expression appeared on Scorpius' face.

"And where does this sudden self-confidence come from, huh?" he teased, ruffling Al's messy hair affectionately.

Al laughed softly, batting his hand away.

"You know I like Potions. So I actually care about this subject. Plus, the exam was easy. I bet anyone with five years of magical education would be able to pass it," he shrugged as they made their way out of the castle. 

Scorpius 'mhm'ed, biting his lip and fixing his gaze on the ground.

"And how about you? Outstanding as always, mister Slytherclaw?" Al grinned at the blond; he had recently created this nickname for Scor and liked to sometimes call him that. Scorpius didn't seem to mind. 

The blond winced slightly.

"I hope so. I might have messed up a bit with questions 26 and 30 though..." He frowned, looking at his exam paper; he liked to always go through all the exam questions after the actual exam and Al was grateful that the boy was empathic enough not to torment him with that habit of his.

The brunette leaned in casually to glance at the parchment.

"Oh, the ones about new Potions theory? I lent you that book a couple of months ago, remember?"

Scorpius nodded.

"'Potions: renew the old view', yes. It was a fascinating read, really. All those new layers of potions knowledge that book explores... Such a brilliant work, and you know, I'm really glad that they put it as a must on our OWLs reading list." Al couldn't help a huff of fond laughter at that dreamy voice Scorpius always used whenever he talked about magical knowledge or books. "But... I'm not sure if I remembered everything correctly. My mind's been kinda off after doing revisions on Arithmancy... and I still feel like there's so much to revise," he added, his voice edged with a tired groan. 

"But you love Arithmancy, don't you? You'll see you'll do just great." There was no doubt in Al's voice, just as though he was saying that his hair is black. 

Scorpius graced him with a warm smile.

"Thanks. You know, I do love Arithmancy, but that, unfortunately, doesn't change the fact that it's probably the most difficult subject. Ugh, I keep worrying and I can't help it. I just want to get it over with," he huffed, rubbing his face with his hand.

Al put his arm around the blond's waist in a consoling gesture.

"I know it's not a huge help, but you shouldn't worry so much. First of all, it's just unhealthy. Second, in your case it's simply unnecessary. You're brilliant and bloody smart, there's _no way_ you would do worse than outstandingly, I'm telling you. Besides, your exam is in two days, right?" Scorpius nodded. "So you still have lots of time to revise. But for now let's just relax. You need some rest," Al rubbed Scorpius' hip soothingly. "Or maybe you're hungry? We could go back and eat something."

"Nah, I don't feel like eating right now... I'd rather... Well, let's just relax in our spot," the blond decided.

And so they lazily made their way towards their favourite spot by the lake, where bushes and trees separated them from the others' eyes.

"Mmm, the air smells so fresh today..." Scorpius smiled contentedly, closing his eyes as they both settled down under a big tree. "You feel it?"

Al inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, it does smell nice. It's been raining last night, perhaps that's why," he said, resting his head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"I love rain," the blond stated casually.

"I thought you love sunny weather," Al pointed out questioningly.

"Well, I like both rain and sun. Both are important for the nature and each has its own unique beauty," Scorpius explained, brushing his palm over the grass idly.

"Hmm, that's nice. But my love for rain will never falter anyways." He yawned, snuggling into the blond and putting his arm over Scorpius' chest.

"And your love for _me_?" Scorpius teased.

"Is stronger than the strongest oak," he replied, lifting his head a bit to plant a tender kiss on the blond's cheek.

Scorpius blushed gracefully, grinning at the brunette.

"That was really sweet," he commented merrily, placing his hand on Al's cheek and leaning in to kiss the other boy. The kiss was short and sweet, just gentle brushing, nibbling and licking on the lips, but they both enjoyed it immensely.

"I know." Al smirked as they separated, a playful glint in his emerald eyes as he gazed into the stunning silver moons in his boyfriend's own. He moved swiftly to sit astride on Scorpius' lap, and put his arms around the blond's neck, stroking his soft hair lovingly. Scorpius closed his eyes, sighing at the sweet caress; he loved his neck and head being touched.

"And _your_ love for me?" Al asked playfully.

"I could quote you here," the blond purred, a smile tugging at his lips.

"And I thought you'd be more creative," Al teased, leaning in to take advantage of the exposion of milky skin of Scorpius' neck as the blond leaned his head into Al's hands that were now tangled in his hair, massaging his scalp gently, just as he liked. And Al adored the feel of the incredibly soft, silky hair under his fingers; but when he had discovered how much head massage affects Scorpius, he was in awe of what he can do to his boyfriend with just this simple thing. 

"Mmmh, told you 'm tired..." Scorpius purred, shivering in delight as he felt Al's hot lips on the sensitive skin of his neck. His mind was already fogged with the pleasure from the brunette's touch.

Enjoying the blond's sweet scent he could never get enough of, Al sucked gently at the spot just below Scorpius' ear and smiled upon hearing the softest moan escaping his boyfriend's lips.

"Al...?" the blond breathed anxiously, opening his eyes and running his hands over the brunette's back. His body started responding strongly to Al's ministrations and he wasn't sure if this was a good place to do things more bold than kissing.

Al leaned back, drinking in the sight of the blond's flushed cheeks and his darkened eyes peering at him dazedly from under the heavy eyelids.

"Relax, Scor. You worry too much," he said in a soothing voice, combing his hands through the mussed hair briefly, before leaning in again to plant more kisses on Scorpius' neck.

"Mmmh, but you could--oh!" he moaned as Al sucked on his skin, probably intending to leave a mark; he liked doing it, as Scorpius had noticed some time ago. And Scorpius loved when Al was paying special attention to his neck, he had discovered, as his neck- and head- turned out to be an extremely sensitive part of his body. "You could at least... put up a silencing charm... or something..." he said huskily, though he started forgetting completely about the whole world. Al's hands were still in his hair giving him amazing tingles that were causing the pressure in his groin to grow, while Al's lips worked on another bruise on Scorpius' neck, and all those sensations set Scorpius' body on fire. 

"You're rather not the type to be loud in such situations, are you?" Al pointed out innocently between kisses and feeling his boyfriend's arousal growing beneath him, he ground his hips down.

The blond's response was a helpless moan, short and soft as usual.

Al loved that he could cause Scorpius to make those sounds, they were the most beautiful noises to him. And since the first time he had put his boyfriend in such state, he was becoming more and more addicted to that side of the blond. There was something immensely thrilling about being able to see Scorpius like that and knowing that no one else would ever get blessed with the privilege to witness it. _He_ was the only one that could see and make Scorpius melt in pleasure and doing it was his absolute favourite thing in the world. He loved Scorpius, he loved being with him and he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with him; that was obvious for both of them, however naive it might seem to think that.

Al felt the urgent pressure in his groin and, almost involuntarily, moved his hips some more, bringing them both the delicious friction that had them groan in need for more.

Scorpius arched his hips off the ground in a desperate attempt to increase the contact, placing his hands on the ground for support.

They grinded with abandon, their movements fueled by passion. At some point, Al's hands travelled from Scorpius' hair all the way down to settle on his hips briefly as he shifted to sit back a bit, and then slid onto Scorpius' thighs which he promptly started massaging, moving his hands up and down, ocassionally letting them brush over the massive bulge in Scorpius' trousers, each brush causing the blond to let out a long, throaty groan as his boyfriend's teasing touch made Scorpius' cock swell to the point of full, painfully pulsing erection.

"Al, god, just touch me already," he groaned, not caring to be embarassed about the plead in his voice.

"Are you sure, Scorpius? We're in public, what if someone'll catch us?" Al asked in a teasingly serious tone, not stopping his torturous caress, though his own body was also begging him for release.

"I don't care. You'd told me to relax... and I listened... now I'm telling you to... stop teasing and touch me... so be a good boyfriend and listen to me... Please," Scorpius said between whimpers, almost surprised by his own eloquence, as he was breathless from unbearable arousal.

Al smirked, and not being able to resist his sweet boyfriend and his own need anymore, he leaned in, crushing his lips with the blond's parted ones, devoting a moment to enjoy the feel of the soft flesh of the bottom lip caught between his teeth, before releasing it and pushing his toungue in Scorpius' mouth to meet his boyfriend's own that eagerly welcomed him to explore the hot, wet caverns.

Revelling in the little noises that Scorpius was making, and adding his own to the mix, Al quickly unbuttoned the blond's trousers and shoved his hand under the briefs, finding a very hard and very hot cock throbbing for him. Letting a moan of content escape his lips at the sensation he adored so much, he pulled the hard member out of the blond's trousers and started stroking it lovingly; the profuse amount of precum smoothing his movements.

"Mmmh," Scorpius groaned into the kiss; the so craved feel of his boyfriend's hand on his erection sent a shock of blinding pleasure through his body. He broke the kiss and threw his head back, trying to breathe, getting himself lost in the exquisite sensation of the intimate touch; his body shivering in utter ecstasy against the brunette.

Al, nearly breathless himself, watched Scorpius shuddering, falling over the edge, his hand stroking him through his orgasm. Wild pride filled him as he admired the sight of the blond's gorgeously messy hair and his face that was the image of pure delight as he panted and moaned quietly, Al's name slipping through his lips at some point. All that, mixed with the feel of the hot cum on his hand, pushed Al over his own edge, and there he was coming with Scorpius, his boyfriend's name a breathy moan on his lips.

"Brilliant," he breathed, closing his eyes and sagging against the blond, oblivious to the white streaks of cum on his and Scorpius' shirts.

Both sated and dizzy from the experience, they sank into each other's arms enjoying the blissful moment. 

"Mmm, I think that was exactly what I needed," Scorpius mused happily after a bit of peaceful silence, stroking Al's back. He tucked himself back in his trousers and cast a cleaning charm on them both to prevent the uncomfortable feeling of post-orgasmic mess from ruining the bliss of their state.

"There's nothing like a good orgasm to get rid of stress, huh?" Al grinned at the blond, feeling as though he had drunk himself with pure happiness.

"Exactly," Scorpius chuckled and pulled the brunette's face to his own, causing their lips to meet in a sweet, lazy kiss full of smiles, giggles and accompanied by some good head massage. 

A few minutes later, Scorpius pulled back.

"How about we go back to the castle and take a... _relaxing nap_?" he panted, smiling sneakily at his boyfriend.

Al chuckled, biting his slightly swollen lip; the intense look in the blond's stormy grey eyes made his heart beat with renewed excitement.

"Yeah, that sounds _very_ appealing to me," he grinned, getting up and hauling Scorpius up with him.

Hand in hand, they almost ran back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fic. Let me know what you think about it! :) Are the descriptions okay? Not too much, not too less? I have a feeling that my writing is a bit "cluttered", but maybe I'm not right. Well, any words of advice will be hugely appreciated. :)  
> PS: English wasn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
